


Is It Naptime Yet?

by TooManyFandomsToBeSane



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: 02z play Mario Kart, Canon Compliant, Fluff Hours: Open, HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY JUNGWON, HeeWon nap together but adorably, How is that not a tag, LIKE SO MANY CUDDLES, M/M, clingy Lee Heeseung, its domestic fluff yall, platonic ship, side 02z, side SunKi, so many cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyFandomsToBeSane/pseuds/TooManyFandomsToBeSane
Summary: Heeseung was very clingy today, especially towards Jungwon. After earning his cuddles, the two take a (very adorable) nap together, with Sunoo making sure to take plenty of pictures of the scene.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung & Yang Jungwon
Comments: 13
Kudos: 47





	Is It Naptime Yet?

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS LATE, I WANTED TO POST ON THE NINTH BUT MOTIVATION FAILED ME. ANYWAYS HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY WONIE, I'M SO PROUD OF YOU, MY LOVE! Enjoy the fic, my lovely Engenes!

“Hyung, you’re taking up half the couch, that’s not fair!”

Heeseung looked at Sunoo and stuck out his tongue, further cuddling into Jungwon. Yang Leader was on his phone, stalking Engenes on Weverse and probably ignoring the bickering on purpose. 

Sunoo had every right to complain; this tall-ass hyung was on his stomach sprawled on the Enhypen family resident couch, cheek smashed into Jungwon’s tummy and hugging his middle. At first, the younger was (independently) reclined with his back on the arm of the chair, but a clingy hyung decided to be little spoon and lay on top of half of him. Are we sure that Wonie is the cat and not Heeseungie?

“Sunoo-yah, there’s the whole other side, go sit over there.” Boy does Heeseung love teasing his members, especially their sunshine.

Grumbling as he sat down and wary of kicking distance, he also pulled out his phone. Unlike Sheep Garden, though, he set out on Twitter. 

Heeseung laid there quietly for a moment or two, and then abruptly decided that he was bored and needed attention.

“Jungwon-ah.” It was slightly muffled by a sweatshirt (which was stolen from a hyung).

He hummed as an answer.

“Jungwon-ahhhhh.”

Sigh. “What is it, hyung?”

“I’m bored.”

“Hi bored, I’m Jungwon,” he deadpanned.

Hee groaned in complaint and nuzzled further into Wonie’s tummy.

Finally giving in (with a not-so-secret smile), Jungwon sacrificed a hand, dropping it to play with hyung’s hair. 

Finally.

Exhaling contently, Heeseung allowed himself to relax into his twins’ touch, previously having been too caught up in attention-seeking. He didn’t know how tired he was, and wouldn’t realize until he woke up later on.

Jungwon kept running his fingers through his hyung’s hair, enjoying cuddles and the soft auburn fluff. When he heard Heeseung snore, he laughed as quietly as possible without jostling his stomach too much; his hyung is so CUTE.

Sunoo joined him, a hand covering his mouth while recording the sleepy fake maknae. If only he could share this adorable moment with Engenes. 

Positioning the camera to where both of them would fit in the frame, or at least his own face and some red hair, Jungwon took as many selcas as were necessary and sent them to the members who were at work. Well, to Sunoo as well, who insisted he needed the pictures “for scientific purposes”. He made sure not to send them on the group chat where Heeseungie would most definitely find them.

His work schedule finally catching up to him, the leader laid his silenced phone on the floor and nestled further into the couch. He made sure both him and hyung were comfortable before closing his eyes; laying one hand on Heeseung’s back and the other petting his hair, he too was soon napping in the most adorable way possible.

Sunoo made sure of a photo opp once he was certain Wonie was sleeping.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Taking authority of the situation, Sunoo instructed the others to come home quietly (if they wanted to see more sweet pictures of the twins, that is; he knows how this family works by now). Staying true to their word, the other four clumped through the front door together, setting down bags, and immediately dashed to see the cuties. 

Success.

The poor boys were so tired that this had already become a nearly two-hour nap, but a very cuddly one at that. The only other occupant of the house kept busy by watching a drama, staying in the living room in case more cute pictures were needed. 

Jake excitedly gripped Ni-Ki’s arm, and he as well, and Jay and Sunghoon smiled at the mini sleepy boy pile. The sunshine smugly beamed at his newly-arrived members as if to say “I’ve been exposed to this cuteness for HOURS, beat that!”

After their own round of pictures (how could they NOT?), the four washed up after their long workday. Ni-Ki, when finished, plopped his head in Sunoo’s lap and took his own nap; lord knows that kid can crash anywhere and anytime, and he had a hard time sleeping without his hyung near. Said hyung took pictures of his own sleepy dongsaeng. Today was a gold mine of cute pictures, what was next, JakeHoon?

Well no, and also yes, but not in the cuddly kind of way.

While in the bedroom, Jake made an off-hand statement about beating the ‘02z at Mario Kart, and the three haven’t known peace since. That was half an hour ago.

Making sure to close the door and stay (somewhat) quiet, the three grabbed the Switch controllers and turned on their competitive side (it wasn’t off for very long, to be honest. They were fighting over who got to sit where for the car ride home). Sunoo, the Tom to Sunghoon's Jerry, kept sending texts to his phone to purposefully distract and sabotage him, to which Jay and Jake have promised to make whatever dinner he wanted for the night.

His day just keeps getting better. 

Back in the living room, Heeseung started to stir. He always took a while to completely wake up, and Jungwon was a light sleeper, so the movement and groans made him gain consciousness quickly. 

Petting his hyung’s hair once again to ease him to the conscious world, Heeseung pressed his face into Wonie’s sweatshirt and yawned. Jungwon scrunched his face and laughed (it tickles!), attempting to sit up. 

The older whined as the warmth pulled away, to which Jungwon said, “Hyung, just let me readjust and you can lay back down.”

Huffing and pushing himself up into a sitting position, Heeseung waited until the very second that his dongsaeng was comfortably situated and headbutted him in the shoulder, wrapping his arms around him. 

Jungwon glanced at Sunoo, who had an equally clingy “maknae”, and the two shared a laugh. This whole situation was so cute that smiles could barely be contained.

Now that Leader-nim and hyungie were awake, Ddeonu decided that he was ready for dinner; calling Jay’s phone, the younger informed him EXACTLY what he wanted to eat. Less than five minutes later, the three guys trailed out of the bedroom, looking grumpy (except for Jake, who must have won the mini-competition) but willing to fulfill the promise. Sunghoon, annoyed that the prank worked, messed up Sunoo’s hair as he walked past to Heeseung, sitting down. He absentmindedly patted his hyung’s back, staring into the blank tv as he accepted his defeat at the hands of a sunshine, a puppy, and a bird. 

Heeseung, finally ready to face the world after his nap with Wonie, sighed and removed himself from Yang Leader, trekking to the makeup room to brush out his unruly bedhead (which just added to his adorable demeanor). 

Ni-Ki, also done with his catnap, rubbed his eyes as Sunoo tried to pinch his cheeks. Annoying your best friend is very fun, ask any of the Enhypen members and they’ll agree. 

Jungwon, back on Weverse, smiled at a post that an international Engene made; it was about how brotherly Jungwon and Heeseung were with each other. If only they knew how the two spent their evening together.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fluff I could barely handle it omg. Thank you for reading, and comments are always welcome!


End file.
